Justice League (2010's TV series)
Justice League is an American animated television series, based on the DC Comics Superhero team, the Justice League. The series will have mixed elements of the Classic DC Universe, and The New 52, and will be produced by Warner Bros. Animation featured on Cartoon Network's DC Universe block and exclusively on Netflix. Synopsis: When the Earth was invaded by an army of Parademons, led by their horrifying leader, Darkseid. 7 heroes, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter, joined together to form the Justice League, defeated Darkseid and save the world. But after a whole year of small crimes, evil has once again returned to threaten the Earth, forcing the heroes to join together again with two new members, Shazam and Zatanna! Characters Justice League *Superman/Clark Kent (Sam Daly) Founder and Leader of the Team. He the sole survivor of the planet Krypton and protector of Metropolis *Batman/Bruce Wayne (Roger Craig Smith): Founder and Co-leader. A billionaire philanthropist of Wayne Enterprises and vigilante protector and detective of Gotham City. *Wonder Woman/Diana Prince (Maggie Q): Founder. She is an Amazon Princess of Themyscira and daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. Diana eventually developed feelings for Superman in the end of season 1 *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion): Founder. *The Flash/Barry Allen (Charlie Schlatter): Founder. *Aquaman/Arthur Curry (Matt Lanter): Founder and the King of Atlantis. *Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (Daniel Riordan): Founder. *Shazam (Sean Astin): Joins in the 2 part event alongside Zatanna. **Billy Batson *Zatanna (Kari Wahlgren): Mistress of Magic. Joins the team when she received an invitation from Batman stating the team could user her mystical abilities for magic related situations. *Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (Chris Diamantopoulos): Joins in season 1 final *Black Canary/Dinah (Grey DeLisle): Joins in season 1 final *Crimson Fox/Vivian D'Aramis (Kate Beckinsale): *Booster Gold (Tom Everett Scott): **Skeets (Mitchell Whitfield): Legion of Doom *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown): Founder and Leader. He is the CEO of LexCorp. *The Joker (Troy Baker): Founder. *Cheetah/Barbara Minerva (Laura Bailey): Founder and the archenemy of Wonder Woman. *Sinestro (Jason Issacs): A former Green Lantern who betrays the Corp when wields the Yellow Power Ring,. *Gorilla Grodd (Travis Willingham): Joins. *Black Manta (Kevin M. Richardson): *Copperhead (Dee Bradley Baker): Copperhead is based his on New 52 incarnation. *Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale): *Gentleman Ghost (Robin Atkin Downes): Joins the Legion of Doom. *Metallo/John Corban (Paul Blackthorne): *Dr. Polaris/Neal Emerson (Maurice LaMarche): *Killer Croc (John DiMaggio) Crime Syndicate The evil counterparts of the Justice League and served the main antagonists of Season 2 *Ultraman/Clark Kent (Adam Baldwin): The Leader of the Syndicate and the evil counterpart of Superman. His only weakness is Blue Kryptonite. *Owlman/Thomas Wayne Jr. (Diedrich Bader): Second-in command and the Syndicate and Batman's evil counterpart. He acts as the strategist and co-leader of the group. His Owlsuit is based on his JLA: Earth 2 version. *Superwoman/Lois Lane (Katee Sackhoff): Wonder Woman's counterpart *Power Ring/Harold Jordan (Nolan North): Green Lantern's evil counterpart. *Johnny Quick (James Patrick Stuart): The Flash's evil counterpart. His appearance is based on his New 52 incarnation, but Johnny has recently started wearing a metallic helmet that allows him to better control his speed. *White Martian/J'edd J'arkus (Steven Blum): *Sea King (Phil LaMarr): *Mazahs (Benjamin Diskin): Shazam's evil Counterpart: **Will Batson Justice League Dark/JLD *John Constantine (Troy Baker): *Madame Xanadu (Anna Graves) *Deadman (Keith Silverstien): *Nightmare Nurse (Kimberly Brooks): *Amethyst (Ashley Johnson): *Etrigan (Liam O'Brien): *Swamp Thing/Alec Holland (Michael Dorn): Recurring Characters *Lois Lane: *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White: Editor of the Daily Planet *Alfred Pennyworth (Alastair Duncan): Bruce Wayne's faithul butler. *Nightwing/Dick Grayson (Will Friedle): Protector of Bludhaven and Batman's former partner, as well as the 1st Robin. *Amazons of Themyscira: **Queen Hippolyta **Artemis **Donna Troy (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Carol Ferris: *Wildcat/Ted Grant: *B'wana Beast: *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps **John Stuart (Michael Jai White) **Kilowog **Salakk **Tomar-Re **Arisia **Ch'p **Donna Parker **Isamot Kol **Boodikka **Galius Zed **RRU-9-2 *Static/Virgil Hawkins (Phil LaMarr): *Gear/Richard "Richie" Foley (): *Teen Titans: A team of teenage superheroes and vigilantes. **Robin/Tim Drake (): Leader and 3rd Protege of Batman, as well as the third person to take the Robin mantle after Jason Todd. **Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (Greg Cipes) **Starfire/Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders (Jennifer Hale) **Raven/Rachel Roth (Tara Strong) **Cyborg (Khary Payton) **Superboy/Conner Kent (Nolan North) **Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark (Mae Whitman) **Kid Flash/Bart Allen (Jason Marsden) **Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm (Will Wheaton) **Miss Martian/Megan Morse (Danica McKellar) *A.R.G.U.S. (Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans) **Steve Trevor: The Director of ARGUS and liaison to the Justice League **Etta Candy ** **Grifter/Cole Cash: **Alex Fairchild: **Christine Blaze **Johnny Peril: Top scientist of ARGUS **Darwin: Dr. Peril's assistant *Commissioner James Gordon: *Justice Underground: A team of Heroic counterparts of the Legion of Doom from Earth 3 **Alexander Luthor Jr. **The Jester **Leopard/Barbara Minerva () **General Grodd **Gold Lantern/Sinestro **The Ray ** Other Villains *Mongul: *Crux/Simon Amal *Bane (J.B. Blanc) *Darkseid (John DiMaggio): Only appears in flashbacks **Parademons *Firefly (Crispin Freeman): *Konvikt (David Sobolov): An Alien prisoner who escaped custody from the Green Lantern Corp **Graak (Eric Bauza) *the Riddler/Edward Nigma (Wally Wingert) *Atomic Skull *Deathstroke (David Kaye) *Red Hood (Jensen Ackles) *Triumph/William Magnus (Travis Willingham): A *Piranha/Joey Scroccone (Frank Stallone): A mutated crime lord who resides in New York City. His appearance resembles his namesake. ** *Black Mask/Roman Sionis (Brian Bloom): A notorious crime lord of Gotham City. **Lyle Blanco: Black Mask's right hand man **Smart Bomb: *Tobias Whale *Motalla: A Giant Monster that was frozen in ice since WW II *Karaqan: An Atlantean beast which Black Manta released and controlled. *Penguin (Nolan North): *Cadre **Crowbar **Fastball **Black Mass **Nightfall *N.O.W.H.E.R.E: An international organization with a nefarious interest in young super heroes. **Harvest: The Founder and Leader of NOWHERE. **Zaniel Templar: Director of NOWHERE **Warblade: **Leash: **Fuji/Toshiro Misawa **Psykill: ** Locations *JLA Watchtower: The Justice League's Headquarters stationed on the moon. **Hall of Justice **Monitor Womb ** ** *Metro Tower: The Justice League's secondary base of operations run by *Hall of Doom *Metropolis **Daily Planet **LexCorp Tower *Gotham City **Wayne Manor/Batcave * *Fortress of Solitude: *Belle Reve *S.T.A.R. Labs * * * * * Development The series will feature a combination of 2D and CGI animation. Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Trivia *Wonder Woman wears her classic costume, but she has her New 52 origin *Costume designs of the characters **Superman wears his classic era suit, thus similar to his Skinsuit from Man of Steel. **Wonder Woman wears her classic costume similar to Justice League Unlimited **Batman's ** Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Netflix